


Drabble Collection

by asphyxiajun



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-04-07 06:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14075325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asphyxiajun/pseuds/asphyxiajun
Summary: these will be short/quick little prompts i fill from suggestions from my CC or something i feel like writing but not devoting to.each chapter will have its relevant tags, rating, ships (romantic or not), etc.feel free to drop suggestions, but i can’t promise i’ll write anything and everything. you can find me under the same username on twt/cc :)*chapter list in chap. 1* update: dongjun, E





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter list

1: chapter list

2: G, jun/byeongkwan

3: M, jun/sehyoon

4: E, yuchan solo

5: E, dongjun


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G, Jun/Kwan  
> nightmares, some fluff/comfort  
> anon wanted junkwan fluff and ofc this was all i could think about since i got the suggestion

Byeongkwan ends up in this situation a lot. 

There have been countless nights where he’s groggily had to climb into the bed bunked above his own, trying to ignore the angry red numbers glaring at him from across the room telling him this was no time to be awake. Would he love to be asleep right now? Absolutely. But the sounds that pierce through the silence when everything is dark and no one is up walking around in their dorm always manage to bring Byeongkwan up from his plush grave; how is he supposed to ignore the small whimpers and sometimes thrashing of the bird-like limbs trying to strangle themselves in their surrounding comforter? He’s not heartless, especially where Junhee is involved, and as he much as he loves his own sleep he wouldn’t be able to rest knowing he’d left the other to fend off whatever demons plagued him so often without lending him any help.

Sometimes all it took to soothe his leader from his nightmares was murmuring at him from the side of the bed, a hand stroking through sweaty locks while the other smoothed over his chest to try to calm down the organ ricocheting everywhere inside. 

Other times, like tonight, it took the comfort of a person there for him to cling to in his sleep, to ground his unconscious mind into realizing it was freaking out over nothing and the actual person lying in bed was safe. It did lead to him getting a nasty bruise on his shin once in a while, but if it meant he could prevent that godawful whimpering from starting up again, it was worth it.

He curled around Junhee’s form easily. Even if he was slightly taller, he was scrawnier and not that hard to hold down when it came to it. It didn’t take long for his body to stop its spazzes and twitches, though it took a bit more gentle humming and petting to fully get him to relax. That was one goal accomplished. Every time Byeongkwan did this he had a small debate with himself as to whether or not he should wake the other up to make sure he was fully okay. On one hand, he needed every ounce of sleep he could get, but on the other... sometimes just doing this once wasn’t enough, on the particularly bad nights where the daytime stress was piled up and their sleep was scarce. There were a lot of worries he knew for a fact Junhee wouldn’t share with his members since he was the leader and was supposed to be their rock— this was especially true for him since he was younger and acted so. He wouldn’t say he was jealous of the times when only Donghun would be able to shoulder these stresses and comfort him, since he wasn’t as good on the giving advice front, but he did have his own ways.

Dealing with his night terrors was one of them.

Junhee never told them what they were about. He claimed to not remember them for the most part anyway, which Byeongkwan was sure was the truth, but there were times where he would get up the next morning and silently cling to a member to make sure they were taking care of themselves or would stay in bed just a little longer than usual despite being awake; those times weren’t hard to guess from.

As for waking him up, though, Byeongkwan’s inner musings were cut short by a trembling breath turning into his chest, shaky arms twining around his middle to keep him close. Looks like he wouldn’t have to decide for tonight after all.

They didn’t say anything for a while. Jun took his time evening out his breathing so it matched the younger’s, and Byeongkwan couldn’t help but rub at his back comfortingly when his shoulders finally sagged, the tension dissipated.

“...Thank you, Byeongkwan.”

He only pressed a small kiss to his forehead after brushing some of the hair away.

“Go to sleep, Jun. I’ll stay here for tonight.”

Eventually, he slept. Byeongkwan followed soon after.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M?
> 
> sehyoon/junhee
> 
> not really much to tag tbh... references to/vague descriptions of sex, established relationship bc im trash, angst?? i guess?  
> suggested/requested by a friend, inspired by the loop of jun cleaning off sehyoons lip from the vlive

Sehyoon melted into the blankets, the weight on top of him heaving a sigh as it followed him down, locking their lips in another kiss that left him flushed and breathless. It was a little sweet for his liking from the snacks they had earlier, but since it was who it was, that somehow just made it all the more addicting.

He never quite figured out what caused these moods in Junhee. It seemed like the most random things set him off and had him reminding Sehyoon that he was his later on in the privacy of their room. That usually meant he wouldn’t be able to even dream of getting up and leaving, either from soreness or from an aggressive cuddling session, but he would at least like to know why sometimes. Not that he minded, since right now it was leading to a plethora of hungry kisses that barely gave him any time to breathe.

When Jun decided they’d sufficiently swapped enough spit, he leaned his forehead down against Sehyoon’s own, closing his eyes while cupping his face and seeming to just inhale his presence for a bit.

In. Out. In. Out. He repeated this a few more times before leaning back up from where he was straddling the older, his thumbs finding new patterns to etch out against his cheekbones. Sehyoon observed him in return: how his eyes were half-lidded and distracted by the designs his hands were tracing, how his lips pulled into a brief pout before relaxing again. How he seemed intent on memorizing every aspect of his face like it would disappear suddenly. The pink-haired man above him considered something before brushing Sehyoon’s bangs away from his face, finally looking him in the eye, expression relaxing but his tone remained on edge.

“I missed you.”

“We see each other every day, Jun.”

“No. I missed you. Being able to hold you. I couldn’t even kiss you earlier because everyone was there. Couples should be able to kiss under cherry blossoms. You even let cream get on your lip, do you know how hard that was to resist?”

Ah. So that’s what it was this time.

Despite himself, he felt his heart tug a little. It was oddly romantic, in the endearing way only Junhee could manage despite the in-control act he was putting on right now.

“Promise me.”

Sehyoon startled out of his sappiness at that, blinking up at his leader and trailing his hands up to his hips. “Okay.”

“Promise me we’ll be able to one day. Maybe not this season, or the next... but eventually. Even if we have to wear parkas to do it. I don’t care how. Let’s do it.”

Sehyoon pursed his lips for a second (which earned a glance down from the other, ha) before encasing Jun’s hands over his cheeks with his own, gliding against the knuckles there.

“I promise.”

He meant it. Jun could tell. There were countless things they wanted to do normally that just weren’t possible outside of their own space. Things that sometimes led to bruised lips and shoulders (necks were off-limits), claw lines down backs and a lot of fussing over changing the sheets, hidden glances and small smiles. It’s those things that had him gripping onto Junhee like he was his lifeline, that had his teeth pressing against the taut skin of Sehyoon’s neck but never sinking down for fear of leaving more than a passing mark. There was a lot they risked already by doing this, they didn’t need to tempt fate and make it worse.

Junhee devoted himself to cherishing the older man in every other way he could. Even if it didn’t mean as many telling marks as he would have liked, something obvious that would tell others to back off, there was still so much Sehyoon showed to only him that made it all the same. Just as worth it, because he was worth all of it and more.

That’s why he rested himself on top of him afterwards all the time. Jun laid his head against his chest and let it sink in for the hundredth time that Sehyoon was worth all of the struggle and desperation. Once he fell asleep, he stayed awake there, listening to his heartbeat and the way he breathed almost silently. 

In. Out. In. Out.

It was comforting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan solo, E
> 
> chan/prospective a.c.e member (or anyone else really) of your choosing, masturbation, first time anal fingering
> 
> i get so many hard yuchan stans in my cc craving content so i decided to pay you guys back a little :)

He isn’t entirely sure when or where the idea gets planted into his head. It probably came from some off-handed comment from someone he was playing games against online. Maybe it came from the few times he watched more explicit videos. Maybe it just popped out of nowhere and grabbed his attention because he was naturally a curious person.

Wherever it came from, the prospect of it wouldn’t leave Yuchan alone no matter what he did or distracted himself with, so of course that meant he would just have to try it out when he got a chance to. Of course. There wasn’t any harm in it (so long as he wasn’t caught, anyway), so really, it wasn’t that big of a deal, right? He could try it and then his curiosity would be sated and that would be that.

It was weird.

That’s what he was learning so far.

The bottle of lube he’d gotten ahold of from one of their miscellaneous drawers where no one knew the owner of anything in them was cold as hell against the fan blowing in the room, but the thing was loud and crickety and gave him some privacy. Just in case he made any noise. So far he wasn’t that impressed with it, though. It was kind of uncomfortable to stick your own fingers up your own ass, especially since he wasn’t really that acquainted with that particular area of his body. Or on others. The few times he’d had sex before had been with his last girlfriend and they’d never done anything insanely wild—

Chan sighed. The position was kind of uncomfortable like this, leaning back against his pillows and having to balance so he wouldn’t fall over. After a few more awkward wiggles of his digits, he withdrew them and couldn’t help but clench at the weird feeling that remained. He wasn’t even really turned on anymore, which wasn’t helping anything, but he was determined to try to get something out of it before he gave up entirely (or ran out of time to try).

Some cautious searches and video scrollings later, though, he had a better idea of what he needed to actually do here. Now there was a clear goal. That was much better than the aimless poking around he’d tried earlier.

Though this position felt somehow more compromising than the last, he had to say he could see— feel?— the appeal in it; on his hands and knees it was infinitely easier to access what he needed to with much less effort, so now he could concentrate on the proper things. Namely readjusting to his middle finger in his ass after more coaxing from lube. Now he knew to focus on his breathing to relax more, since even with how thin his fingers were it was still hard to move one if he was clenching against it the whole time. Now there was more direction. Curling instead of wriggling, dragging instead of pulling.

Eventually he shifted so his shoulders were down against the bed, freeing up a hand for him to steady himself with as he explored. There was a bundle of nerves he knew that were going to make or break this experience for him, but with just one it didn’t seem like he would get that far. So he worked on stretching. It took a long time and some encouraging jerks of his dick to get the second one in, drawing out a small hiss from behind his teeth. That was a start. Carefully thrusting in and out, little by little sinking his fingers in to the hilt, he couldn’t stop the smile from breaking out. Maybe it was a little perverted, but it was progress nonetheless, who couldn’t be excited about that?

Now that Chan was adjusted to it, he focused on making it feel good. His free hand reached around to grab a cheek and spread it to give him more room to work with, letting his nails dig into the soft skin for a nice pinch of pain he already knew he liked. There was a little burn at first, but with more curling and thrusting it went away, replaced with...

His fingers brushed over a muscle. There wasn’t much that happened, but it shocked him enough to have him pulling out almost completely, the feel of it catching him off-guard more than anything. 

Okay. So that was it.

Another victory smile later and he was chasing after it again. He went about it gently at first, not wanting to accidentally hurt himself somehow, but with some more brave strokes and risking digging into it with the pads of his fingers he was gasping out loud against his sheets, hips automatically jerking towards the bed before he caught himself. Fuck, okay, now he was glad for that old fan blaring away in the corner, because their walls were definitely not the thickest and that could have ended his alone time right then if he wasn’t careful.

His grip tightened on his left cheek before falling away to the bed, licking his lips nervously as he waited for any sign of someone coming to check on him. 

Nothing. 

Good, because he really wanted to experiment more with this.

Steadying himself again, Yuchan backtracked to the spot, putting more mild pressure on it this time so he wouldn’t scare himself. It was a different kind of pressure that had his leg muscles tightening up, making him squirm against his mattress with short intakes of breath and a kind of desperation he’d never felt before. Something about the way he had to fuck himself with his fingers had his legs shaking from straining so much; closing his eyes only made him even more acutely aware of the physical sensation of it: the way he clenched every time he pressed against the nerves but immediately relaxed, almost demanding more while it felt like it was easier to move around. It was filthy how much just this amount of touching made him hard.

Even filthier was the thought of someone finding him like this. Finding him in such a precarious position with his head down and ass up, and... helping him. Oh god. He didn’t know if he would be able to handle someone else doing this to him. They would probably make him ride their fingers until he was begging for more. He could almost do it himself if his hand wasn’t shaking so much, but there was an uncomfortable amount of sweat forming in places where skin met skin and his hand was getting tired. The thought that someone could go further and longer with it, him entirely at their mercy especially if they were skilled and pampering him with praises—

He didn’t even notice when he started jerking himself off, too preoccupied with his fantasy and imagining the hands of another around him to stop himself. It wasn’t much longer before he was biting his moans off at his lips, entire body flushed from the effort of keeping himself and the bed springs quiet while he fucked himself inside and out, front and back. It was only when he realized whose hands, exactly, he was imagining like this that he came with a pathetic whimper, their name fresh on his mind while he caught his breath and collapsed over onto his side.

He would have some reflecting to do about that later.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dongjun, E  
> vibrator, fingering...... nothing that much lol
> 
> its also written in casual text because this wasnt supposed to make it onto ao3, but its too long to post as screenshots or reply through CC, so here we are  
> sorry its bad lmao if anyone wants to write a better response to the prompt please do!
> 
> anon prompt through cc: "can someone write a smut where junhee gets his bullet vibrator stuck in his ass while he was fucking himself. the vibrations still on making his cock leak and his whole body shiver,,.hes so embarrassed but now he needs someones help (donghuns) to get it out"

he realizes he only really has two options in this situation: either get help getting it unstuck now even though it would be awkward as hell considering he's still achingly hard, or finish himself first and try to power through the overstimulation without letting his aide know just how much of a mess he could become  
both options suck and he wishes he could fall through the floor instead of picking either one but unless he wants some stranger in latex gloves feeling up his ass, this is all hes got  
through his hazy state he manages to find his phone (having to stretch for it and rub the vibrator in such a way that he dissolves into hissed mewls) to text donghun that he "might need" his "help" with "something embarrassing"  
nothing in him will let him put more detail than that and all he can do is drag a pillow between his legs from where hes curled over on his side to at least hide his dick and save donghuns eyes a little bit  
he comes a few minutes later, barely getting "whats up--" out of his mouth before zeroing in on junhees very naked state and his attempts to hide his face in his pillow  
"i- i need. help."  
"...with what?"  
being that they live in a dorm it isnt the first time someones walked in on someone else getting off, but it was never quite like this and donghun didnt know what to do besides close the door in case another member came home  
he inched a little closer to where he was laying on the bed and could see just how tense junhee was in this situation- that poor pillow was caught in a koala vice- and despite the situation donghun could feel his heart clench in sympathy  
by the time junhee managed to stumble out what he needed help with donghun had already pretty much figured it out; it wasnt hard with how quiet the room was other than the small buzzing sound and the suspicious bottle of liquid on the nightstand  
swallowing, donghun asks him if hes sure just as another wave goes through junhee and this time a small whine escapes him before he can drawl out "/yes please/"  
he decides to use a little of the lube himself since he doesnt really know how much.. resistance there would be or not, and its a good thing he did because junhees so tense he has to start coaxing him to relax so he can get it out-- circling his fingers and petting his free hand down junhee's side to try to get him calm  
he has to bite the pillow to manage to relax enough to let donghun slip one finger in and he revels in the feeling of it- never had any reason to put his fingers up someones ass before and its... not something he should be focusing on right now because hes supposed to be getting something /out/, not putting more stuff in  
that thought makes his face flush with heat and he tries to quickly make room for his second finger so he can hurry and get the thing out before he does anything stupid  
the second the pads of his fingers come into contact with the small vibrator he gets an instant reacrion from junhee; all donghun can do is watch and marvel at how hard he tries to keep his reactions down, try not to make it so obvious hes enjoying himself  
it makes him.. "accidentally" press against it harder in an attempt to get it out, curious of what else it could do, and this time junhee cant hold back his moan from ripping itself from his throat  
his face flushes even deeper red out of embarrassment that he tries to hide in the pillow and donghun sees him shift his hips a little then- probably looking for a little friction against the fabric  
its awful and donghun knows it but hes very interested in seeing what else he can get from him like this  
he presses with the vibrator again, the comforting rubs on junhees side turning to light scratches before jun can figure out whats happening-  
"..donghun?"  
ah. he got so distracted by him that he didnt even-  
"is this okay?"  
junhee is startled enough to glance up at him then and donghuns breath catches; there are tears pricking the edges of his eyes and no small amount of desperation clear in his expression, now mixed with confusion and shock-  
even so, junhee bites his lip, nods- thats all donghun needs to finish the job, experimenting with the vibe and junhees sensitivity, letting him shyly rut his way to cumming against the pillow before he gets it out of him  
hes rock hard himself now but ignores it in favour of leaning over to kiss junhees shoulder while he comes down from one long edging session, brushing his sweaty hair off of his forehead and hooking his chin over his shoulder to smile down at him  
"next time you can ask me from the start, if you want."


End file.
